


Meet Me in the Sky

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet on a flight as seat partners heading to a convention but it turns out they'll have a life changing discovery instead of just a trip to Australia.





	1. Now Boarding

Jughead already hates this trip. The lines to check into the flights are ridiculously long, the customer care is lacking, he’s 85% positive that he has under packed and women keep brushing up against him and looking down at his forearm. He’s gotten used to it, women finding him attractive then looking at the mark that everyone gets when they hit puberty to see if he is their soulmate. If he was a woman, then sure, bumping into your soulmate at the airport would be a great love story. A story where one can see which meeting story is the best. But he doesn’t care, not really.

Honestly, Jughead thinks his soulmate would be disappointed with how much of a loner he is due to his traveling schedule.

Hence why he’s at the airport, now waiting to get through security. Everyone is standing around while the guards are checking people through, staring at their phones or looking at a map of the airport. Jughead sighs and sees a blonde ponytail out of the corner of his eye bobbing up and down. Turning his head, he focuses in on her as she stands on her toes to look over the crowd.

“Stop that. People are going to think you’re up to something.” A man whispers to her even though most of the people near her can hear what they’re talking about.

“It should not take this long to get through,” she replies back tartly.

Even without being able to see her head-on, there’s something about her voice and her entire being that is magnetizing. He tries to get a closer look at her, but everything except for her ponytail and now the man with her are out of his sight.

“Kevin, we can’t be late!”

“ _Betty_ , we don’t have control over this.”

Betty sighs and Jughead smiles at the frustrated sound. He’s not sure why. But he gets it. The security line is taking a lot longer than usual but they all finally start to move, the blonde ponytail and this ‘Betty’ disappearing almost instantly. He feels a pang of disappointment before cursing himself for being curious about a complete stranger.

* * *

 

Just as he sits down in the waiting area by his gate and polishes off the burger he got in the food court, there’s an announcement coming on.

“Your attention please. The fight to Sydney has unfortunately been overbooked. We are currently offering a $500 bonus and a hotel for the night in order to get on the flight first thing in the morning. Please come see us if you are interested.“

Jughead scoffs and rolls his eyes. He has meetings to get to, even if the extra cash did sound enticing. Just as he’s about to put his headphones in, there’s a commotion to his right and he sees that blonde ponytail again. His eyes are trained on it while her hand flails around.

It’s kinda cute.

“Kevin, why are you even considering it? You have a business class ticket! We have meetings when we land.”

“Betty, you have meetings. You don’t need me until the convention starts anyway when we drop Sabrina’s book. It’ll be fine.”

Before she can retort or come up with a plausible reason for her friend to not go, he leaves and walks to the front desk, leaving her speechless and standing at the edge of the waiting area. For whatever reason, Jughead can’t stop watching her.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later he’s in his chair in business class and grabbing his headphones so he won’t have to pay attention to whomever is lucky enough to sit next to him. But just as he looks up, there’s the blonde ponytail bouncing as she puts her carry on in the overhead compartment. He’s completely transfixed while watching her then sucks in a gasp when she turns to him.

“Hi. May I slide by? I’m your seat partner.”

“Yeah, of course.”

He slides back and she moves in front of him then sits at the window, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Jughead isn’t sure why he’s phased by this - she’s a random woman with beautiful straw colored hair. It’s not like he hasn’t been with a woman before.

Her arm is brushing against his and internally he knows what’s coming next out of habit. Jughead can feel her eyes on his arm but then he hears a gasp, a different reaction than usual. Turning to her, he notices that her eyes are darting between his forearm and her wrist.

Jughead looks as well then notices that the small crown on her wrist matches the one on his forearm.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs while her fingers drop to trace her initials on his skin.


	2. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Betty and Jughead have discovered they are soulmates, how will they handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mature content in this chapter!

After the initial shock has worn off and she’s finished running her fingers over their initials on his forearm, she looks up at her soulmate. His ocean blue eyes are searching hers and all of a sudden a grin breaks out onto her face. “I’m Elizabeth Cooper, but my family and friends call me Betty.” 

He smiles at her then glances down at her soulmate mark, running the tip of his finger over the crown on her wrist. The gesture makes her skin tingle and Betty bites her lip, marveling over his hands. “I’m Forsythe Jones the third,” he says while giving her a pointed look then pulls his hand back. “But I go by Jughead.” 

Betty laughs because she understands not wanting to go by her given name. “It’s really amazing to meet you, Jughead.” 

Jughead shares the same sentiment and they soon start getting to know each other while the airplane takes off, sending them across the ocean to Sydney. 

A few hours into the flight Betty smiles shyly as she moves past Jughead to run to the airplane bathroom. After locking the door, she looks in the mirror and blushes at the glow on her face. The last thing she imagined happening on this trip was meeting her soulmate and for them to be sitting right next to each other in first class. Betty had always looked at the crown with loopy points made out of their initials with trepidation but now that she can put a face to FJ, she has nothing but awe for the man who has her heart.

She wasn’t expecting them to have so much in common, for both of them to work in publishing houses in New York or to be estranged from their parents. Jughead is witty, charismatic and devastatingly handsome. Just thinking about how their mark looks on his forearm has her clenching her thighs together.

Betty wets her hands with cool water and runs it over her cheeks then pats them dry, feeling the heat from her blush trickle down to her chest. She needs to get herself under control but the attraction to him was more than she had anticipated. No soulmate meeting story prepared her for this, none of them ever explained the feeling of wanting to crawl into their lap and wrapping yourself around them. After spending her entire life without him, she’s suddenly desperate for Jughead’s touch.

* * *

 

There’s a knock at the door and she says occupied but then a more insistent knock follows. Betty pulls the door open, only to have Jughead push her into the cramped space.

“Jughead, what….”

“I can’t wait anymore,” he replies before framing her face with his hands and pulls Betty to him.

Their lips connect and she moans, fisting his shirt in her hands. Betty’s back hits the wall of the small bathroom and then moves her hands down to his belt loops, pulling his pelvis to hers. Her head tilts back and breaks the kiss when Jughead grinds against her, making her suck in a gasp at how hard he is. His lips move down her neck and sucks onto her collar bone. 

“I need you,” she murmurs and aches at the loss of body heat when he pulls away from her. 

“Are you sure? The first time in…” Jughead looks around and then widens his eyes in a ‘but we’re in the bathroom’ kind of look and tilting his head. 

Betty licks her lips and nods. “I can’t explain it…like it’s something that I  _need_ to happen.” 

He nods and runs his hands along her waist, fingers inching along the seam running at her back. “I know what you mean.” Then he seals his lips over hers again and moves his fingers until they get to the bottom of her dress, dragging it up to her waist while leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin on the way. 

She runs her tongue along his bottom lip, deepening the kiss before Jughead spins her so his chest is along her back. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Betty leans forward to brace herself against the counter, brushing her bottom along his pelvis. 

“You’re sure, Betts?” When she nods, he flips her dress up over her hips again and drops his hands to the button of his jeans. “I don’t have a condom.” 

“I’m clean, Jug and I’m on birth control.” 

He nods then pushes his jeans and boxers down until his erection is free and Betty can’t help the moan she lets out. Her green eyes watch as he fists his cock then reaches down to push her underwear aside and run his fingers through her folds. Her vision goes dark as her eyes flutter closed, pushing her hips back while a finger enters her slick heat. 

Jughead fingers her for a moment before pulling away and nudging the tip of his erection along her slit. 

“Please,” she murmurs, the need to feel him becoming almost excruciating. 

The second Jughead slips into her, it feels like everything clicks into place. Somewhere deep in her mind, it feels so corny - a scene out of a romantic comedy, making fun of the main character but it’s just  _right,_ electrifying even. 

“Fucking hell,” he mutters against her the skin at her back before standing upright and looking into her eyes in the mirror. His hand snakes up into her hair, fisting the base of her ponytail and wrapping the blonde strands around his hand and wrist, gently tugging. “How are you real?”

Betty begins to wonder the same, especially when he snaps his hips and the most delicious feeling washes over her body. 

* * *

 

After a few lingering kisses once Jughead has righted her dress again, they try as discreetly as they can to return back to their seats. Betty isn’t sure how long they were gone but luckily all the lights are out as she crawls into her chair, feeling her thighs becoming sore. Bringing the blanket over her body, she watches as Jughead comes down the aisle, running a hand through his hair before sitting down. She can feel her cheeks heat up as he lays the chair back then motions for her to come closer. 

“Sleep with me?”

The way he asks so shyly makes her grin and move closer to his side, resting her cheek against his chest. It feels incredibly intimate, especially after they weren’t able to keep their hands off one another and had sex in an airplane bathroom, but it makes her happy all the same. As her eyes begin to close, Jughead’s arm comes around her shoulders, fingers running through her messy ponytail while they fall asleep. 

After they land, as they’re walking through the airport hand in hand, she’s glad that Kevin ended up rearranging his flight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check us out on Tumblr: curlsandcrown

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit us over at curlsandcrown on Tumblr as well!
> 
> -Written by J&R.


End file.
